Mornings With Frau
by FromTheGalaxyOfDelusions
Summary: When your nights are very busy but you wake up and your lover isn't there, what would you do? Search for him or remain put? Either way he'll come back to you with a very special gift. Sweet but Short. FrauTeito.


A/N: Ever since I watched the anime I loved this couple, so I thought it was about time to write a fanfiction about them! Now I'm reading the manga there are even more hints! Oooh, they are just too cute~! This took me too much time when I'm meant to be tidying for when Kai lives at my house for a week and writing the Laven fanfiction, it was originally meant to be short but I got carried away! Anyway please read and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own 07-Ghost, it belongs to Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara.

Mornings with Frau

_-Teito's POV-_

I opened an eye, the rays of sun waking me from my well earned slumber. After last night's activities, I really needed it. Frau was seriously such an unoriginal idiot. Generally everything we do comes from those dammed magazines he reads. I looked at the arm protectively over me, then at the arm's owner. Frau lay there peacefully, his features relaxed and completely off-guard. His chest was rising and dropping slowly in a steady pace.

I shifted slightly, resting my head on his cold chest, listening to where he heartbeat _should_ have been. I closed my eyes as his arm tightened around me, silencing my thoughts and enjoying the company. I smiled slightly as Mikage buried his head into my neck and then going back to sleep. Me falling back into slumber with him.

_-Frau's POV-_

I felt the dammed brat beside me wriggle around and then settle on my chest. I didn't bother showing any sign of consciousness. There wasn't any point seems as he would fall back asleep again. Just like normal.

- - -

I groaned slightly as something crawled across my face and started nibbling at my hair. I opened one eye attempting to swat it away without waking Teito. I sighed when I grabbed the creature gently by the scruff of his neck. _Pink fur_. _Mikage_. I sighed again. He was probably hungry. I gently sat up replacing my chest with a pillow by lifting Teito gently off. Then gently removing myself from the bed. I put some pants on and a top and tucked Teito up who obviously was completely oblivious to the fact I had gone. Usually he would wake up in a shock thinking Anayami had got me. I snorted with laughter for a moment. That bastard couldn't get me but I guess that's Teito for you, always worrying about his dear ones. I shook my head slightly and walked out the door, Mikage resting on my shoulder as I gently closed my door behind.

Mikage sat on my shoulder as I made something for him, me and Teito to eat. Hopefully Castor didn't catch me as he usually shouted at me for letting Teito eat in the bed with me but hey, when you have special events every night, eating in the bed is a luxury. I always knew Teito longed for some normal food, he was always telling me what I was missing but honestly I was used to him yabbering on a bit like Castor while I ignored everything he said. Usually I daydreamed of new ways to entertain myself and Teito. However on one of our many dates he had taken me to a normal food restaurant and we had pancakes. They are now my love. Well, after Teito and porn of course! Once I finished making everything I put it on a tray and headed back to our room.

_-Teito's POV-_

I clung to what I thought was Frau but really a soft pillow. I opened my eyes and looked at it, then glancing around the room for Frau or Mikage. _No-one_. Something inside my stomach flipped and I quickly stood up, shivering as the cold outside air hit my bare body. I looked around for some clothes but had no luck other than Frau's _own_ top. It would have to do I thought quickly scrambling it on. I looked thoroughly around the room. "Frau?" My voice sounded weak and fragile. I hated when I felt like this. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on becoming calm but pictures of Anayami, Dead Mikage and Dead Frau came to mind. "Frau?!" I called again in a more needing tone. No, Anayami _hadn't _got him. Frau _promised_ he wouldn't get hurt. I burst into the corridor and glanced both ways. _No-one again_. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. _I wasn't_.

I ran down the corridor, turning corner after corner. Searching for someone. Castor, Hakuren, Labrador, Even Anayami would have been appreciated. However there was no-one. Perhaps there had been attack on the church? I ran around another corner this time colliding with a rather tall(about two heads taller than me to be precise), blonde man carrying a tray with something on. Something that looked like; _Pancakes!_

_-Normal POV-_

The two boys collided with each other, the tray of breakfast flying through the air and hitting the floor with a loud clang, the syrup covered pancakes laying all over the floor. Teito held his head and looked up to see who it was. He smiled slightly, then realising what he had done jumped up and attempted to put it all back. "S-sorry, I should've been looking where I was-" he stopped as a cold hand grabbed his wrist. "It's fine, seriously. Where were you going at such a speed, eh?" He smirked and stood up dusting himself off. The brown haired boy blushed. "No where," he lied making Frau's eyebrow raise. "So you were running like there was no tomorrow to no where? Hmm well," he ruffled the smaller boys hair, "Don't go too far, make sure your back in your room in 10 minutes, I'm going to re-make those pancakes. Don't miss me too much," he grinned kissing the boy's forehead and turning around to go back to the main kitchen. Teito stood there for a second before running after him and hugging him tightly from behind, stopping Frau in his tracks completely. The blonde's eyes widened and then his lips turned into a smile as he rested a hand on Teito's arms that were around his waist. "Want to come?" He didn't need the other boy to answer, he already knew it'd be a yes.

- - -

The two males sat up together in bed, Frau's arm resting on the headboard around Teito. Mikage was snuggled in-between them both, under the warm covers. "Burupyaa~" The two males began stuffing their faces with pancakes, the smaller of the two occasionally giving Mikage some. "Oi, brat!" Teito looked up at the taller man only to have some more pancake stuffed into his mouth. "Finish this quickly and hide the tray under the bed," Teito nodded and quickly did what his lover had told him. Just as he sat up Castor burst in. "Why is there syrup, pancakes, smashed plates and one of our best trays on the floor in the corridor?!" Teito looked at Frau slightly then back at Castor. "Why the hell do you automatically presume it was us?" Castor pointed at Teito. Teito innocently started at him. "Me?!" He asked confused. _'Oh no, what if he heard me before? If he did I'll never live it down,' _Teito thought in panic. Frau looked at him and smirked. What Teito didn't know was that there was some syrup at the side of his mouth. "Okay, you caught us. What'cha goin' to do about it, _eh_?" He smirked only to be hit round the head by Castor. "I want it clean for the next time I walk past it," with that the red head walked out angrily.

After Castor's footsteps disappeared down the hallway Frau turned to his apprentice and smiled. "You got some syrup on you, _now sit still!_" He said casually and leaned in licking it away and then giving the smaller boy a passionate kiss. Which Teito returned, wrapping his arms around the larger man his cheeks tinted red. "Want to _really_ piss him off?" Frau asked smirking as he whispered this into the boy's ear. Teito's blushed deepened, "A-are you sure that's a good idea?" His voice came out a lot quieter and weaker than he wanted it to. Frau was about to say something when again Castor stormed in. "I just walked _past_ it again," he said rather calmly, "And it's _not_ clean!?" He shouted. Teito flinched into Frau's chest. "Yeah, yeah, you said before." Frau rolled his eyes while Castor went red. As red as his red hair, to the point where you literally couldn't tell what was his face.

- - -

Teito and Frau scrubbed at the floor together. Well, more like Teito was doing the scrubbing, Frau was watching him with a glint in his eye. Usually this meant perverted thoughts. He smirked slightly. _Oh boy_, was _he_ going to have _fun_ tonight. He thought sighing and rolling his eyes continuing to scrub as the larger man joined him. Teito looked up, his eyes turning red. "Oi, Dammed Bishop..." Frau looked up at the sudden tone of the smaller boys voice. "Oh, Mikhail. How _nice_ of you to pay me a visit." He was shunned as a hand covered his mouth.

"I only wanted to say _thank you _for always being by my masters side, he _and I _appreciate it very much." With that Frau smiled, The Eye of Mikhail had just thanked him. Thanked him for _loving_ Teito Klein.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading (: Please creative and destructive criticism is welcome, Preferably creative. Please if there are any mistakes just sent me a message and I will fix them! R&R!


End file.
